


Spiders

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Spurned Affections, Vlad kills Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Written for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Spiders/Cobwebs





	Spiders

Looking back on it, he should have known. But how could he? 

The first spider was small. She was shiny black thing, and seemed content to sit in the corner of the observation chamber where Vlad was contained.

 

“Uh, uh,” Maddie had said, swatting his hand away from her thigh. “Save it for our wedding night.”

 

The second spider was squat, hairy thing. It landed on Vlad’s chest. He squirmed. The ghost-proof chain that bound his wrists to the exam table rattled.

 

“Maddie, my dear.” He suppressed the urge to kiss her hand. “I am truly sorry for your loss. If there is anything at all I can do for you, I am here.”

 

The third and fourth landed on his bare thigh.  
Maddie had removed his jacket, and then the vest, shirt, and pants. She had pushed Vlad onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She snapped something around Vlad’s waist.

“I did not know you were into this type of thing, my dear. Kinky.”

Silence.

A small fawn colored spider steadily climbed up his shoulder, until it left his line of view.  
“this won’t work. Your knowledge of me is dated. I’m half-ghost now, do you really think I have retained my youthful fears?”

Vlad felt something enter is ear. His voice wavered, and the readings Maddie was taking didn’t lie. He was terrified.

 

“What I don’t understand is how you found out. No offense, my dear, but you couldn’t even recognize your own son.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my son!”

Maddie pulled a chain.

A small door slid open, and the spiders began to flood in now. They covered the exam table, and spilled out onto the floor. They crawled on Vlad’s bare skin. They were on his face, and in his hair. Vlad closed his eyes, and willed himself to stay still. 

The next thing he felt was the chill of nitrogen. Vlad opened his eyes to see the spiders being cleared away.

“Don’t worry, Vlad, the fun isn’t over yet. I’m thinking electric shock next. Or we could just skip straight to the vivisection. It is your honeymoon too, after all.”


End file.
